


what once was

by iheartdilfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, No Romance, Other, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sad, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartdilfs/pseuds/iheartdilfs
Summary: a tribute to tommy in tubbo’s point of view
Relationships: Toby Smith & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	what once was

“i can still hear your laugh

i can still see your face

i can still feel your arm on my shoulder

i can still feel your hair brush against my cheek when you’d hug me,

but even after everything

even though i can still feel the small things,

i’m numb.

you were my soulmate,

the other piece of the puzzle,

the missing part of me,

you were my brother.

i was wrong

i did so much wrong

i failed you,

and now i can’t say that i’m sorry. 

now i can’t tell you that i love you even though you thought it was too soft

now i can’t ask you for hugs when i need them the most

now i can’t cry on your shoulder because you  
knew how to comfort me

now i can’t thank you for everything you did

now i can’t laugh 

now i can’t smile

now i can’t get up from bed

now i can’t move

now i can’t breathe 

now i can’t cry

now i can’t think

now i can’t live.

you were my everything,

my world.

you were the only thing that brought me happiness anymore.

now i sit and stare

i sit and stare at the country we used to love together

the country we fought for

the country that was destroyed before our eyes

the building we fought and made up in

the house you lived in

the hotel you built

the prison you were trapped in,

the prison you were killed in.

how could you?

how could you leave me?

how could you be so good to me?

how could you leave without letting me say goodbye?

how could you leave me so alone?

why did you?

tommy,

i miss you

i always will

i will never forget you

i will always love you

i will always think about you

i will always remember 

what we had

who we were

how happy you made me.

i will always remember,” 

the sniffles and sobs are heard around the field as tubbo gives the remainder of his speech. everyone clings on to their friends like there’s no tomorrow, not ready to say goodbye. 

tubbo looks around with tears flooding his eyes, spilling quickly while he stands besides tommy’s tombstone. he kneels and breaks down. no one was ever ready to say goodbye but the time has come. 

“i will always remember,

what once was.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if you cried, i’m crying writing this shit.  
> ily guys


End file.
